


Team, the best team

by titaniumsansa



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hell, I blame sunkelles, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, The Good Place OT3, episode: s02eo9: Leap to Faith, spoilers for s2e8, wrote this while watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: I do not own anything. This title happens to be a song by doomtree and it's pretty good, but this isn't a song fic and it's unrelated to this fic.





	Team, the best team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything. This title happens to be a song by doomtree and it's pretty good, but this isn't a song fic and it's unrelated to this fic.

Chidi reaches for her hand when Michael tells them they’re in the Bad Place. Eleanor lets him take it, the brief rush of excitement she feels is crushed by Shaun announcing their doom. There’s a flash of fear that makes her knuckles turn white as she holds his hand, they’re _all_ going to the _real_ Bad Place. Their plan failed-they failed. Chidi’s hand is sure and strong in hers and Eleanor wonders how they made it through this 800 other times. They’ve gone through this over and over and over, they’ve come so far, bargained for their future-all for nothing. Michael has to be lying. He has to be, he mentioned Kierkegaard.

Michael must have trust in them, they have to play their parts and go with this. This is a test of faith, this is another trial, they’ve gone through hundreds of versions of hell, they’re gonna _forking_ get through this.

* * *

 

They’re getting roasted. Tahani blanches at her insults and Eleanor wants to reach for her hand, but she can’t. Tahani is too far away, Jason reaches for her hand instead, reassuring, unafraid to show emotion here.

There are so many eyes that have always watched them, and every reboot, they’ve understood that, but Eleanor wonders if they’ve always felt so forking heavy.

Eleanor wonders if one of her tortures might be being separated from the others. She’s in love with Chidi and she’s starting to have feelings-okay fine, starting to admit she has feelings of the romantic kind for Tahani. Eleanor’s known she’d have them, she did in so many of the other reboots-it’s so weird to think about how many constants Michael and their fake neighbors have seen. Jason always falls for Janet in some capacity, Tahani, Eleanor, and Chidi always falls in love, and they always figure it out.

Jason and Janet and Tahani is a weird love triangle that complicates everything, Eleanor loves her and she’s pretty sure Chidi does too. It’s too early to put a name to exactly all of the feelings, Eleanor thought they had so much more time, they had eternity, eternity to get this right-but maybe Tahani has enough going on without her and Chidi adding to the emotional turmoil. Maybe this is just another test, another slice of torture, meant to torture them, Eleanor was so _forking_ sure that eventually, she, Chidi and Tahani would get it right, fall in love for real and get to stay that way. They had an infinite number of times to get it right and maybe the the torture this time is the guise that they’ll never get to be really in love, they’ll never get to confess their feelings.

Chidi holds her hand under the table as her face reddens with embarrassment, Michael slices her heart with a few choice words and then he moves to Chidi. Eleanor squeezes his hand as everything falls apart, and she sees Tahani blinking away a few tears. They’re in the Bad Place, everyone wants to see them cry, everyone here wants to see them gutted and bleeding, and Eleanor knows that they’ve gone through this hell simulator over and over and over and over-they beat it over 800 times-they’re gonna beat it this time too. Michael begins to tell them about the party and Eleanor steels herself. They’re gonna beat it, they’re going to be fine, they just need to make a plan. Michael has been on their side so far, he wouldn’t quit on them now, and he’s been off-there are hints. He has to be helping them, they just need to figure out what he wants them to do, what the plan is.

If anyone had asked Eleanor who she would want to be stuck on an island with for eternity, or in space, or, hell, she probably wouldn’t have picked Tahani, Jason, and Chidi, given the choice. Looking at them now, while their neighborhood is on fire, giraffes are running amok, and there’s a frozen yogurt river in the street, she knows she wouldn’t want anyone else-not even Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Tahani looks at the wreckage in disbelief and horror and Chidi’s eyes meet hers.

“We’re going to be fine. Come on, let’s go make a plan,” Eleanor says, trying to hide her grin. They’ve always gotten through this together, they’re going to do it again, because they can take everything anyone wants to throw at them.

This time, they have Michael on their side, they’re not getting rebooted, they’re not getting tortured, and they’re going to beat this. Together.


End file.
